futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Futurology School
The Service Members are called Futurists. Founded by Jonathan Despres as a cult, allowing benefits only to their members. We offer various online tools for members to connect and a central secret major service available only to members (Called the Secret Garage). Our community is underground in its nature. We provide many papers, books, guidelines and a rich education. The program at the School of Futurology is one of the first of its kind and certainly the first with such depth and breadth in studies of the future. Its primary goal is to equip students with all the tools they require to make accurate predictions of the future and provide the opportunities to go onto further study and research. The School of Futurology has the most comprehensive program for futurologists and is designed for people who feel and interest in the future and want to learn about where it is realistically heading. So far we have an orkut group (which is only the beginning of our power), join it. See our interviews (called the futurist roadmap) too and read this wikia, you will progressively become addicted to the future. Members are smart, productive, rich in information, accept no authority over them, they are 100% free, in total liberty. If you are interested to join, email jonano@gmail.com and we will discuss about what you can bring to members. We are against the "central malefic deceptions". The Curriculum Futurology Program *'first year', to learn about capitalism, economic freedom, information technology *'second year', to learn about Scientific progress, Molecular Manufacturing, Space Tourism and nanotechnology *'third year', to learn about health, life extension (senescence), accidental death, nanomedicine and cryonics, immortality, supplement benefits, uploading, brain enhancements *'fourth year' would be about MegaScale Engineering *'fifth year' would be about Singularity, Artificial intelligence, Omega Point, Paradise Engineering, Metaverse, Internet, Simulated Reality 1) Each Student would need to learn about the Big Thinkers of each study, what they think, what they accomplished. 2) They would also need to know where to discuss their ideas on the web, to know the forums, the discussions, to know the links/news/blogs 3) They would know a lot of keywords (Glossaries) related to each study and scenarios 4) They would know what are the Researches in each field, who are doing such studying, what they are doing, where the researchs are going, what is the current Research world, how much money is invested in each Research etc.. 5) The teacher would show a number of research occurring right now and the student job would also be to find some new research for each study. Who should join? * Scientific and technological intelligence professionals * R&D technologists and managers * New business development managers * Product marketing managers This is a program unlike any other offered at either school or university level and provides students with as much knowledge of the future as the world has to offer. The fact that it is so new provides both strengths and weaknesses. It will be designed to adapt to a rapidly changing future so in the short-term it is entirely possible that many of the strengths will be enhanced and the weaknesses minimised. Category:Futurology Category:Scenario Category:Education